I'm Here For You
by politicalgirl19
Summary: At the age of 14, Fighting Dragon member Wu Chenguang suffered a traumatic brain injury from a car accident after the tournament. The accident occurred on July 23, 2006 and it took her 3 years to recover.


**So this idea had been rolling around in my brains for months since last June. Most of the Karate Kid stories didn't include this Keung guy. If you're confused, he's the guy from the park scene when Cheng beat up Dre and he wears the gray sleeveless shirt that said STZK in big blue letters. He is SO freaking cute! And handsome LOL! I'm like, "Ugh! Why hadn't anybody noticed him! He's so cute!" I ain't lying when I asked Zhenwei Wang on his Weibo asking for his name. I know, I felt like a stalker but I can't help it :D If anybody still confused, it takes place in March 2005, few years before Dre moved to China. Written by me and edited by** starwar4life **. Thank you!**

 **Weird thought: I think Master Li is kinda cute! Haha. I know he's like 50 in the movie, but good looking for a 50-year-old. :D**

 **And just so you know, Xing is a chubby guy with brown shirt. He's the least cute lmao!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chenguang's POV**

My name is Chenguang and I am 12 year old. I grew up in Shanghai, China. Shanghai is the country's biggest city and a global financial hub in the central coast. I only live with my parents in a big house with a courtyard in the middle.

It was after school and I was hanging out with Mingzhu, Huian and Jinhua. We had been friends since 5th grade. They all had different aspects about them that made them such special friends to me. Mingzhu was tanned and skinny with straight black hair that stopped at her chest. She is like me, nice to whoever she meets and pretty funny when she wants to be. Next was Huian, she was white with brown hair that stopped at her mid back and was the shortest out of the four. She loved to have a laugh and pull up some jokes. Finally there Jinhua, she's the one that's more like a child she's skinny and also nice with black hair that stopped at her chin.

"Once again, school is over for the day. I like learning and everything, but I just hate getting up from my bed." Mingzhu said, which made us laugh.

"Yeah, same here." Huian agreed.

"It's okay, guys. School will be over before you know it." I smiled.

The honk of my dad's car caught our attention.

"Well, I better go. Bye." I waved to my friends before walking to my dad's car.

After we came home, my parents told me they had something to tell me.

"Your dad was given a job transfer this morning. He's relocating to Beijing, which means we will move there." My mother said proudly.

I always heard about this Beijing place and it's one of my bucket list to go there. I love how there's so many attractions there, despite the traffic, of course.

"Aw, really? That's so cool!" I exclaimed. Then my smile dropped as I realized something. "But what about my friends?" I had known them since 5th grade.

"When we're leaving?"

"Tomorrow. We leave at 10:00 and we get ready at 9:00. Pack your suitcase." My mom replied with a warm smile.

"Okay." I did as told. I had heard that Beijing would be a cool place to live and was pretty busy. Then, I stopped at my tracks realizing something.

Turning around, I asked, "Wait, what about school?"

"Oh yeah, I already made a phone call application. You will be attending Beijing middle school. I know you're gonna miss your friends so we decided to visit here during holidays when timing's good."

"Cool." And with that I went upstairs.

As I skipped upstairs, I took out my phone and started texting my friends in the four way message.

 **Chenguang:** Hey guys, my dad got a job transfer and we'll be moving to Beijing tomorrow.

Not long after that, they were on top on top of me like a pack of wolf dogs.

 **Mingzhu:** Aw, what?! U can't go!

 **Jinhua:** For real?!

 **Huian:** I'd rather this is a joke.

 **Chenguang:** Nope, not a shred of a lie :)

 **Mingzhu:** Girl, school's gonna be different without u!

 **Jinhua:** You're like an Alpha leader or whatever!

 **Huian:** My cousin's been to Beijing. Pretty busy place, considering that ur dad is a hardworking man, he could grow grey hair earlier.

 **Mingzhu:** Huian -_-

 **Jinhua:** But overall, pretty cool place.

 **Chenguang:** Not only that. Hope the Martial Arts school is as cool as my current one.

 **Huian:** They always are, kiddo.

 **Mingzhu:** So, since you'll be in Beijing, is it Beijing middle school?

 **Chenguang:** You are correct, my friend :) Well I gotta gather my stuff. Bye, guys.

 **Mingzhu:** Bye, girlfriend!

 **Jinhua:** Oh! And let us know when there's cute boys around!

 **Chenguang:** Haha, I will, you silly. :D

With that, I put away my phone and started preparing for tomorrow.

The following morning, we all got dressed and drove off. It's actually about a 3 hour drive away. I felt my body weakening with boredom as I had nothing to do other than talking with my friends.

My dad stops made sure to fill up the entire tank so we wouldn't have to fill up the tank.

My friends we're texting me that they'll miss me very much.

I shut off my phone so I could save my battery and leaned my head on the window.

After a while, I started getting bored and eventually fell asleep. I woke up when the car slowed down and made it in Beijing.

It was a big gray house with a tall red door. I gasped in amazement. It looks beautiful!

Then, a lady with a long black hair who had been waiting for us got out of her car. She approached us and shook our hands.

"Hi, and welcome to Beijing." She then started explaining to us about some bills we need to pay for. We were not really worried. My parents receive a great salary from their respective jobs.

After some touring and being told about a maintenance man named Mr. Han, I went to my room, took out my phone and started texting my friends that we had landed.

 **Mingzhu:** I can't believe you're like, a couple hours away from us!

 **Chenguang:** I know, me either! I miss y'all!

 **Jinhua:** Any cute guys there?

 **Chenguang:** Jinhua, relax, I haven't even got out of the car!

 **Huian:** You know what? Go out there and meet people.

 **Chenguang:** Sure, I will.

 **Mingzhu:** And let me know when you find a dojo to attend.

 **Chenguang:** Okay, I'll look for it. Talk to you guys later :)

With that, I shut off my phone and plugged it in the charger next to my bed. I walked out of my room and we grabbed our stuff.

I set down my stuff back into my room and started unpacking. Eventually, the moving truck arrived and we all grabbed the boxes to bring inside the house. While we're at it, a family of three approached us from next door of their house. We noticed them and shook their hands in greeting.

"Hi, my name is Zhensu Yi, and this is my wife Zhiheng and my daughter Mei Ying." The father said, referring to his wife and his young daughter, who was about my age.

"Hi," Mei Ying chirped, waving her hand.

"Hey," I responded with a smile on my face. She seems pretty nice.

"You should hang out with me after you're finished," said Mei Ying.

"Okay, cool," I agreed, nodding.

I don't know what it was about meeting Mei Ying, but as I unpacked I couldn't stop thinking how something about her seemed different about other girls I've previously met. It bugged me that I didn't know why, but the more I thought about it, the more confused I got. I then noticed that while I was thinking, I accidentally put my toiletries in my clothes drawers, my backpack with my school supplies in the bathroom, and my socks on top of my nightstand. I laughed at how ridiculous those placements were, even for a kid like me, and decided to refocus on packing and doing it correctly. After all, my parents wouldn't let me go see Mei Ying if I didn't unpack properly.

After packing up the last of our stuff, I walked over to Mei Ying's house and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal her dad standing over with a smile on his face.

"Hi, Mr. Yi, is your daughter here?"

"Yes, she's here. First door to your left." I walked in the said direction. Her door was open so I didn't have to knock. Mei Ying was busy doing her homework.

"Hi." Mei Ying looked up and smiled in return when she saw me.

"Hey there. You must be…" She trailed off for me to state my name.

"Chenguang. Nice to meet you." I offered my hand and Mei Ying gladly accepted.

I sat down on Mei Ying's queen sized bed. Mei Ying smiled and sat next to me. She was glad she had a little break from her homework.

"So, where you from?" asked Mei Ying.

"Shanghai. It's really cool there."

"Aw, lucky! I always wanted to go there. But things just kept coming up." She replied, making me laugh.

"What do you like to do?"

"Oh, I have played my violin for a couple of years," she said, gesturing to the yellow case with stickers on it sitting in the corner of her room. "How about you?"

"Oh, I do kung fu." Mei Ying looked genuinely surprised.

"I see you never met many girls who do so?"

She shook her head. "Yeah, I enjoyed how you get to have self-defense in case something bad happens."

Mei Ying nodded impressively.

"Hey, you know any dojos around here?"

"Yeah, it's called Fighting Dragons, it's not too far, about five to ten minutes from here. I been there once."

I smiled and said, "Good."

Mei Ying giggled. "Have you met any guys yet?"

"Oh my god, slow down, I haven't met a single one." We shared a laugh together.

"Ahh, tell me when you do." Mei Ying said with a smile.

"Any guys in your life?" I asked, followed by a shake of her head.

"So, when are you gonna enroll in the dojo?" asked Mei Ying.

"Hmm, maybe tomorrow, because we've just moved in and we're exhausted." Mei Ying nodded at my good point.

We continued talking, getting to know each other before I left to help finish unpacking.

Over the course of the next few days, we finished putting away our things and I decided to enroll the Fighting Dragons Dojo.

The Fighting Dragons didn't discriminate against female membership, but there was only one other girl.

After enrolling, I joined in, and never had a problem with my height, based on the fact that I was shorter than most other boys. I use it as an advantage to duck and weave fast around people during sparring. My first spar opponent is Wong. I beat him and helped him up to his feet and got back in line.

After practice finished, I walked out the door, not noticing somebody waiting for me. I had thought he was waiting for his friend. Not ten steps later, I felt someone tapping my shoulder and I looked at him.

"Hey, you wanna hang out with me and my friends at the park sometimes?" He asked.

"Yeah, that'll be cool," I accepted.

"I'm Cheng. Nice to meet ya." he offered his hand to me and I accepted it, shaking it. I'm surprised; our names sound similar. Before I could say my name, he pointed at someone beside me and spoke.

"Look, he wants to talk to you." I turn around and saw another boy an inch taller than me.

"Uh… hi…" He stuttered through introduction and I noticed a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. "Uh… heh-heh, I'm, uh, Keung."

I laughed. What a shy boy. "I'm Chenguang." I extended my hand out for him and he blushed beet red. I laughed again as he accepted and shook my hand nervously.

"Yeah, when I heard your name, it's sounds like mine," Cheng stated.

Keung tried to start a conversation with me but he was having a little trouble with it, so I decided to it for him.

"You hang out with him, right?" He nodded quickly.

"And that boy you sparred with… Liang… he's our friends too." He said, trying not to stutter. I wonder why. Maybe he's not used to talking to girls.

"That's cool," I reply.

"And our friends that'll hang with us, yeah, uh, they come here to our dojo. I hope I don't sound stupid." He said with a laugh.

"No, no, it's fine, don't worry," I said, swatting my hand down. To be honest, he seems kind of cute.

I'm glad that I'm making new friends quickly. I'd still miss my old ones but this way I won't get lonely. Maybe one day we'll all have one big meet up since we don't exactly live that far away from each other. Maybe I should invite Mei Ying to hang out with us at the park.

 **Keung's POV**

I was very happy when Chenguang agreed to hang out with my friends. Even though she was the only girl that hanged out with us, it didn't bother her. Guy friends are better than no friends.

"So, you're from Beijing?" asked Liang. She shook her head no, smiling.

"I'm from Shanghai," she replied. I started melting on the inside as I heard her. I tried to get some words out but couldn't manage it, so instead I just smiled at her.

"Oh my God, I love that city!" quipped Liang, who's all excited at the mention of her hometown. I smiled, shaking my head in amusement.

"You've got a nice smile," she said pointing to me. I blushed so much and nearly died of shyness. She laughed and I almost died again. It was a lovely sound. Soon the others and I were laughing with her.

"So, what makes you take kung fu?" I finally asked, coming out from my nervous stupor.

She smiled again, "I just love doing it. To be able to defend yourself and all. I also like it for the exercise it provides, and the chance to spend time with other kids outside of school.

"Well, I do it to win, which I do all the time," Cheng boasted, puffing out his chest.

"Good for you," Chenguang replied, not looking that impressed.

I started laughing. You should've seen the look on her face. She was absolutely adorable. I shook my head in amusement again. My friends are crazy.

"That's Cheng. Sometimes he gets a little greedy." I answered.

"I am not greedy!"

"Okay, maybe a lot." Everyone laughed again while Cheng pouted.

Soon we started another game of basketball. Cheng was one team's captain and I was the other's. Thankfully, I got to choose my team first and of course chose Chenguang.

She was actually really good at it for a girl. I never knew many kids with talents like her. I started to get more interested as we continued. As we played, I noticed that she often looked at me. When we locked eyes, we smiled at each other. I was probably too busy looking at her because Cheng's team got lots of goals and I got hit twice in the head with the ball, earning some laughter.

She giggled and said, "Be careful!" I nodded, obviously enjoying listening to her.

After the game over, I talked with Chenguang when Zhuang came to up, shouting, "What are y'all talking about?" I swear, this kid needs to lower his voice.

"Nothing," I replied, hoping he would leave so I could get back to talking with her.

"Actually, we were talking about the tournament coming up," Chenguang replied, shooting me a confused look.

"Oh!" Zhuang replied. "That one that was coming up next week!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed exasperatedly, "Zhuang, do you know you're a loud one?"

"No. But I don't care."

"Well, you should."

"Why? I'm practicing for when I need to talk to old people, you know. Cos they can't hear good," replied Zhuang, crossing his little arms.

"I'm not old at the moment, and would love to be able to hear for a few more years!" I retorted. Zhuang just stomped off towards where Cheng was sitting down, probably to sulk to him. He does that quite often.

Chenguang found the whole thing amusing. "He's a silly little boy."

"Yeah. Hey, from what I noticed, he's always talking with Cheng. Of course, everyone else too, but mostly Cheng."

"Maybe Cheng is his closest friend?" She suggested questioningly.

"Sort of. If it's anything different, he'll probably tell us." I replied simply.

"They'd make a cute couple though."

"Hmmm," I replied. I so wanted to tell her that I thought we'd be a cute couple too.

 **Chenguang's POV**

It was the next day and Keung had introduced me to his friends Cheng, Liang, Zhuang, and Xing. I can't really voice my opinion since I don't know them well. But I can say that they can be nice guys, or at least with me around.

I was hanging out with Keung again at the park today after telling my old friends about him. I invited Mei Ying to hang out with us as well.

"Have you got any friends that you're still in touch with now that you moved here?" He asked. I nodded, looking down as I blushed. He is so smart, funny, and cute.

"That's cool."

"Hopefully we'll be able to meet up in the holidays," I said wishfully. I did miss them a lot, even with my new friends around. After all, I had grown up with them all my life until moving to Shanghai. Like all friends, we had played and hanged out with each other in school and at our homes which led to some of the most cherished memories that I'll value for as long as I live.

"I can't wait to meet your friends, then there will be more girls for me to hang out with." Mei Ying spoke up, making me laugh.

"What's their names anyway?" Keung asked.

"Mingzhu, Huian, and Jinhua," I replied.

"When do you think they're coming here?" Mei Ying asked with a curious look on her face.

"During the summer, I'm guessing. You know, since we're busy with school work and everything." I replied. They both agreed.

We talked about a little about ourselves before heading off to our houses.

"Let's walk together. We're studying for that group project in history," Mei Ying invited me. We're working on the history project about the Qing Dynasty.

"Sure, let's go," I agreed.

Her house is not far from the park, just a five minute walk.

"How well do you know him?" I asked her.

"Well enough. I went to school with him for two years," replied Mei Ying. "What makes you ask that?"

"Because, oh my god, he's so cute!"

Mei Ying started laughing. When she calmed down, she managed to say, "You should go for him."

"Aah, I don't know," I blushed, feeling my face going a deep shade of red. "I'm glad I gave him my number, but I think I will have to text him first because he still seemed very nervous and shy, which I think is the cutest thing ever."

"Aww, how cute!" She smiled widely at me.

After sitting down with Mei Ying to study for the group project for history, she took out her textbook to find some information. As she reached her designated page, we both started reading.

We both were startled when my phone beeped. We laughed as I read the text.

 **Keung:** Hi, um.

 **Chenguang:** Hi.

 **Keung:** What you up to?

 **Chenguang:** Studying. What about you?

 **Keung:** Same. Tomorrow would you like to hang out with me maybe?

 **Chenguang:** That'd be so cool! I'll meet you after school?

 **Keung:** Yeah, definitely! :D

Mei Ying was giggling the whole time and said, "I can see why you like him." I nodded and we went back to study. After discussing some of the information for our project, I got a text from my mom saying it was almost time for dinner.

"I better head out. See you later," I waved as I walked off and she waved back with a smile.

* * *

 **What do you think? Pretty cute, huh? :D**


End file.
